


The Owl Ranch

by Pra370r1an



Series: The Owl Ranch [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pra370r1an/pseuds/Pra370r1an
Summary: Two weeks after arriving in Bonesborough, the Blights are finally settling into their home. Their father, Alador, decides the time is right to send them out on an errand to improve their social standing in this new town.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: The Owl Ranch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Edric and Emira stood by their houses’ fence, watching what constituted as traffic in Bonesborough. They laughed at a joke concerning one rider’s color coordination with his horse. Amity sat under the nearby tree, reading some book or other. Finally, after two weeks the Blights were all moved in, and the siblings were taking the time to relax.

“Thank god we’re out of that hotel,” Emira said looking back the house. “They sure took their time.”

“I’m so glad I don’t have to sleep on the floor anymore,” Edric leaned over the fence. “I can’t believe you two made me do that the ENTIRE time.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad Ed,” Emira waved him off.

“It was Em! You couldn’t have given me one night in the bed!?” Edric gave his sister a small shove.

“Aww I thought you were very noble taking the floor so we could have the bed Ed,” Amity monotoned without looking up from her book.

“Well Thank You Mittens. At least someone appreciates my sacrifice,” he smugly looked at Emira before he frowned. “Wait…”

Emira laughed, “Oh we appreciate you plenty Ed, don’t you worry,” she said sarcastically. Emira’s smirk met Amity’s over her book. Edric glared for a second before shaking his head and turning back towards the road.

“Hey Emira,” Edric said squinting into the distance, “What day is it today?”

“Tuesday, why?” Emira looked curiously back at her brother.

“Because it looks like we have a visitor,” Edric straightened up and leaned over the fence waving a hand. “Well howdy there Gus!”

“Howdy guys!” Gus waved back running up to them. “I have something exciting for you!” he said turning to one side, hiding the bag on his side with a sly smile.

“Oh? And what would that be Mr. Porter?” Emira asked slyly.

“I’m on the edge of my seat as well Mr. Porter,” Edric mirrored Emira’s stance, watching Gus expectantly.

“I have no idea what it could possibly be,” Amity deadpanned still engrossed in her book. The twins looked at Amity before turning back to Gus and rolling their eyes in unison.

“First off, that was really unsettling how you two did that,” Gus stated both hands back by his bag. “Secondly, I’m proud to present to you,” Gus’ voice took the cadence of a circus ringmaster. “Your first copy of the BONESBOROUGH GAZETTE!” His arms moved forward with a flourish holding a rolled-up newspaper between two hands. “But that’s not all! For you Blights have the honor, Nay! The Privilege of being the Front-Page News!” Gus unrolled the paper in front of them revealing the words “ **Our New Neighbors the Blights** ” along the top.

“Ooh! Gimme Gimme!” Edric said making very unbecoming beckoning motions. He took the paper from Gus and started scanning the article. “Emira! We’re on the Front Page!”

Emira clapped at Gus’ performance before leaning over Edric’s shoulder to read, “Well done Gus. You’re a natural.”

“Oh, it’s nothing guys. Not every day we get new subscribers,” Gus waved off Emira’s compliment. “So, I figured I’d make it special.”

“It’s definitely something Gus. How much do we owe you by the way?” Emira snatched the paper from Edric, who let out an indignant noise.

“Well my dad said this first one is free, since your family is the main news. If you’re interested in a subscription, then you can stop by the store to talk to my father. He’s really the one who handles the money.”

“Fair enough,” Emira said as Edric snatched the paper back. “This is a pretty well put together paper, Gus.”

“Well I do make most of the layout decisions,” Gus smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, thanks!”

“Emira!” Edric waved the paper in front of her. “Front Page!”

“I think you broke him Gus,” Emira giggled.

“It’s an improvement,” Amity called from the tree.

Edric stopped and pointed towards Amity, “Ok. You need a nap.”

“Thank you, Gus really,” Emira ignored her siblings glaring at each other.

“Thank you for that interview,” Gus laughed, “otherwise you’d probably wouldn’t have a free paper.”

“That is true,” Emira thought on the highly unorthodox, she imagined, interview Gus had conducted a week back. “Who knew our greatest skill could tell so much about us.”

“It’s obvious if you think about it,” Gus said with a wink. “I should really get going though. I have to help at the store after my deliveries.”

“Alright well thanks again Gus!” Edric said waving from his new seat leaning against a very annoyed Amity. He stopped and softly elbowed Amity.

“Yeah, thanks Gus,” Amity muttered trying to read.

“Yeah it was great seeing you again!” Emira said.

“Of course! Bye guys! Don’t be strangers!” Gus called as he turned and headed back into the town proper.

“Can you get off me now Edric?” Amity glared at the back of her brothers’ head.

“No can do Mittens,” he replied opening the newspaper. “This spot is perfect for reading.”

“Edric,” their mother’s voice called from the front door. “Get off your sister. Your father would like to speak with you.”

Edric scrambled off the ground, standing straight up. “Sorry mother, coming.” Amity and Emira shared a glance as Edric quickly strolled towards the front door.

Edric closed the front door behind him and looked towards his mother. “He’s in his study,” was all she said before turning on her heel and heading deeper into the house. Edric sighed as she walked away before turning towards a door off the main hallway.

Knocking softly on the door before opening it a crack, “You wanted to see me father?”

“Edric,” his father didn’t look up from his desk as he wrote. “Come in, have a seat.”

Edric sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, back straight, waiting to be addressed. The room was silent besides the scratch of Alador’s pen. The smell of fresh, cut wood still permeated the air tickling Edric’s nose as he waited.

“Have you and your sisters settled in alright?” Alador asked suddenly, never looking up from his work.

“Yes, we’re all unpacked. Might rearrange my room at some point but I’m happy to be out of that hotel,” Edric said respectfully.

“Yes, the hotel. How…regrettable, the workers fell behind schedule,” Alador drolled, stopping for a second before continuing his writing. “And how are you liking the town?”

“Well enough. We’ve spent the last two weeks exploring what we could. Everyone’s been rather friendly to us, even met some people our own ages when we arrived.”

“That’s good, that’s good. If you have any trouble let me know,” Alador looked at Edric for the first time since he arrived. His eyes flicked down to Edric’s hands, “What’s that?”

Edric experienced a moment of panic following his father’s gaze before relaxing, “Oh it’s the town’s newspaper. The general store’s owner runs it and his son had just dropped it off.”

“May I?” Edric quickly handed the paper to his father, who quickly flipped through the pages before settling back on the front page. “This was from that interview a while back, correct? What did it cost?”

“Yes, his son Augustus interviewed us, and I believe they write the articles together. This edition was free, and Augustus said to speak with his father if we would want a subscription.”

Alador hummed in thought while scanning the page, “This would provide a good look into the town. On your way back today, stop by the general store and see about signing up.”

“Of course, father,” Edric nodded before stopping. “On the way back from where exactly?”

Alador laid the newspaper down, folding his hands atop while looking at Edric, “That’s what I wanted to speak to you about. This was a big move for the family, we went from a well-known family in San Francisco to relatively unknown one here. At the same time, the measure of wealth has changed out here on the frontier.”

“So, this is about image?” Edric asked already knowing the answer.

“We are Blights, Edric. We must present a certain air about us.”

“Of course, father.”

“It seems anyone who is anyone around here owns their own horses. Therefore, you and your sisters will head to that ranch you told us about and acquire your own.”

“Yes, father,” Edric said before asking hesitantly. “Just our own horses? What about you and mother?”

“Mayor Belos has already promised your mother and myself horses as gifts,” Alador said pulling open a drawer. He counted out some bills then handed them to Edric. “That should cover the expenses.”

“Thank you, father. We’ll head out right away.” Alador waved his son away as he picked the newspaper up again. Edric walked out and closed the door gently behind him.

He made his way to the front door, stopping there. Edric took a deep breath, schooling his face before opening the door and stepping out.

Emira and Amity were worried about their brother, being called away by their parents was always a toss-up between praise and criticism. On top of that, since the move their parents had started placing more responsibilities on Edric’s shoulders, as the eldest son who would one day inherit the Blight name.

So, when they saw Edric exit the house looking utterly dejected, their minds went to worse case scenarios. Both sisters got up and moved quickly to Edric who was walking much too slow along the walkway towards them, avoiding their gaze.

“Edric?” Emira said softly, “what happened?”

Edric looked at Emira before turning away towards Amity. “Mittens I have some bad news,” he said in a somber voice. He turned his head slightly away from Emira and shot a hidden wink at Amity.

Amity raised an eyebrow before quickly resetting her face. “What is it Ed?”

“The three of us,” Edric stopped and took a deep breath before looking up, placing a hand on Amity’s shoulder. “Have to go buy horses.”

“Wait,” Emira frowned in confusion, “why is that bad?”

Amity rolled her eyes, as Edric turned towards his twin with a serious face.

“Because we have to spend the day watching you make puppy eyes at Viney, Em,” he said soberly.

Emira glared at him and smacked his shoulder, “Shut up Ed! I do not make Puppy Eyes!”

“You kind of do Em,” Edric laughed, retreating from Emira.

Amity shook her head as she watched her siblings bicker. She gathered her book from where it lay before moving towards the front gate.

“Hey,” she shouted at the twins. “Are we going or not?”

Her siblings looked at her before straightening up, both smoothing out their clothes. Edric picked up his hat from where it had fallen before heading over to Amity, Emira following close behind.

“You’re right Mittens, lets head out.” Amity led the way down the road her siblings following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The three siblings followed the dusty road through the town. Barely slowing down to wave at Gus as they passed him on the way to his father’s store. It was only as they came to the railroad tracks at the edge of town that Edric stopped, causing Emira to bump into him. 

“Ed!? What’s your problem?” Emira stepped back from her twin.

He looked at her, “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well which way Em?”

Emira looked at him incredulously, “How am I supposed to know? I was following you!”

Edric pinched the bridge of his nose, “Em. I spent my time talking to Jerbo and Barkus, I barely said five words to Viney that day.”

“Well I…”

“Emira, when Viney told you about this deal she did tell you how to get to the ranch right?” Amity asked.

“Uhh…Well that might not have come up?” Emira admitted sheepishly.

“Well that’s just great!” Ed through his arms up and turned around. 

“Hey! A lot happened that day! I was too worried about you to be wondering about directions!” Emira pointed a finger accusingly at her brother. 

“I told you its fine Em,” Edric said annoyed.

“Wait what happened to Ed?” the twins stopped their argument, suddenly remembering their sister. Amity crossed her arms and stared suspiciously at them. “You mean to tell me we were not here an hour and you got in trouble?”

“No Mittens,” Edric deflated in front of his sisters. “It was just a misunderstanding.”

“You can say that again,” Emira muttered, which Edric ignored.

“I told you, next time I see him I’ll apologize and that’ll be that.”

“Ok fine,” Amity waved her hand. “So, neither of you know where this ranch is?”

“Well Jerbo mentioned it was by his farm which is to the west of town, but…” Edric gestured before them. The road headed out of town, snaking over a series of green hills that hid whatever was behind them. 

“Well let’s see what’s over that hill before we give up,” Amity crossed the rails, following the dirt road. Edric shrugged at Emira before they both chased after her. As they got to the base, a horse crested the top followed closely by a cart and rider.

“Miss Noceda! Hi,” Amity called as soon as she could see who it was.

“Hola niños,” Camila slowed the cart to a stop by them. She was still in the same light blue dress with her hair in a bun. “What brings you out here?”

“We were on the way to the Owl Ranch, but we don’t really know the way,” Emira sheepishly admitted.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where it is, would you Miss Noceda?” Amity asked hopefully.

Camila chuckled and smiled warmly at them, “I should hope so.” She turned and pointed back the way she came. “Head over this hill and the next, you’ll see two homesteads. You’ll want the one on the right.” 

“Alright! Thank you, Mrs. Noceda!” Edric smiled looking the way she was pointing.

“Oh, it’s Miss,” she corrected sweetly. “And you’re welcome querido. Now don’t let Eda mess with you too much. That woman has a mischief streak a mile long.”

“We won’t,” Emira said, “Thank you really.” 

“Alright,” she said nodding. “You kids have a nice day then.” Camila flicked the reins and continued towards town. 

“Bye Miss Noceda!” Amity called after her. The twins started heading over the hill.

“C’mon Mittens!”

They hurried over and quickly found themselves at the top of the second hill. Below were two houses. The one on the left was closer to the road they followed and fields of crops stretched around it. The one on the right was further away but the Blights could see a stable and some corrals with horses and other livestock milling about. The biggest of which contained a rider moving clockwise. 

“I think that’s your girl Em,” Edric elbowed his twin with a smirk.

“She’s not my girl Ed,” Emira blushed. “Shut up!”

“You can tease Emira later, Edric,” Amity started descending the hill. “The sooner we get down there, the sooner I can sit in the shade.” 

“Alright, let’s go make sure Mittens doesn’t get heatstroke,” Edric sarcastically said then laughed at the glare Amity shot him. 

Emira took a second before following her siblings. A knot was growing in her stomach at the thought of seeing Viney again. And maybe Amity was right about the heat? It did seem too hot; she was way too sweaty.

“Hey,” Edric put a hand on her shoulder as they walked together, snapping Emira out of her head. “It’s going to be fine Em. She’s going to love you.” he whispered so Amity couldn’t hear.

“Shut up Ed,” Emira whispered back without any bite. She hid a small smile from him, feeling a bit better.

“Ok ok,” Edric lifted his arms in surrender before dropping them. They followed the path to the right heading towards the distant ranch. “You better make the most of this though.” 

Much too quickly for Emira’s taste, they reached the pens. Edric ran over and cooed at some cows that were by the fence grazing. One lifted its head to look at him and came closer so he could pet it. 

“Oh man this is amazing!” he stroked the top of its head, before cupping its face in his hands “I want like 10 of you.” 

“Edric, please don’t use dad’s money to buy cattle,” Amity pleaded.

“Aww how about just one Mittens?” Edric tried his puppy eyes, but Amity was notoriously resistant.

“No Ed.” 

Emira snickered to the side as Amity had to physically remove Edric from the fence. The cow mooed in almost a sad manner as it watched the siblings continue down the road. Edric looking back at it with a sad face.   
“You couldn’t have given me five minutes?”

“It’s for your own good Ed,” Emira said. “You would just be more upset if you had that time.”

“I guess,” he said dejectedly. 

Up ahead they could see the Owl Lady leaning against the large pen, her arms crossed on the fence as she watched the rider. Her dog looked up as they approached spitting out a leaf before starting it’s odd bark, “ARWOOOt! ARWOOOt! ARWOOOt!” 

The Owl Lady looked over in surprise at them before gesturing her head towards the fence in invitation. The three Blights stepped over to the fence a bit away from her and watched as Viney rode. She followed the curve of the pen on the far side, jumping over one of the makeshift fences set around the edge of the pen. 

“Wow,” Emira whispered watching her round the next curve coming back towards them.

“She’s very good,” Amity said, standing on the lowest fence rail to see over the top.

“Best in the county,” the Owl Lady supplied. “Never seen anyone with such a connection with a horse, like her and Puddles.”

Viney pushed Puddles along their edge of the pen, heading to another makeshift fence in front of them. The two siblings watched as Puddles jumped the fence effortlessly, but Emira only stared as Viney turned towards them, midjump, and smiled seemingly right at her. In a second Puddles landed and they continued round the pen, making Emira doubt if that actually happened or not. 

“So, you here for horses, that right?” the Owl Lady asked breaking the silence.

Amity glanced to her siblings. Emira seemed enthralled watching Viney continue her ride, and Edric was distracted trying to pet the Owl Lady’s dog. She sighed before answering, “We are but you’ll have to talk to him about it.” Amity pointed towards where the dog now pinned Edric licking his face. 

“Hooty! Get off him!” the Owl Lady shouted. Hooty rolled off Edric with a bark, trotting off.

“Ugh,” Edric sat up holding his hands out. “Why is he slimy!?” 

“Pretty sure it’s ‘cause he eats the pond scum out back,” she shook her head. “That dog ain’t right.”

“Edric, I’m going to read. Call me when it’s done.” Edric waved Amity off but the Owl Lady raised a hand stopping her. She stared at Amity with a curious look.

“You’re Amity, right?”

“Uh, yes?” Amity said nervously. Why would such a woman know who she is?

The Owl Lady nodded with a sly look, “You know there’s a spot out behind the house I like to read by. Has a nice view of the pond, plenty of sunlight. You can’t miss it.” 

“Oh, alright. You don’t mind?” 

“For paying customers? Never,” she replied with a smirk.

“We’ll come get you when we’re done Mittens,” Edric got up from the ground after wiping his hands off.

“Well alright…” Amity headed towards the back of the house.

“So, Miss Eda?” Edric started.

The Owl Lady raised a hand, “Just Eda kid.”

“Right Eda. Is…uh is King around?”

One of Eda’s eyebrows shot up at Edric. “You gonna be civil?”

“Yes, I-I just wanted to apologize.” Edric glanced back at his sister, who was still watching Viney. 

“Huh, well I told him to muck the stalls today,” Eda said rubbing her chin. She pointed away from the stables towards a tree on a hill on the other side of the pen. “So, I’m pretty sure he’s taking a nap up there.” 

“Oh ok! In that case,” he strolled over to Emira shoving their father’s money into her hands. “Emira will be doing the business.” He said clapping her on the back before walking away.

“What? But I…” Emira looked at the money suddenly in her hands then to Edric rapidly retreating around the pen. “I don’t… What just happened?” She looked to Eda in confusion.

Eda laughed, “What happened is I’m on break and Viney will be the one helping you.” She turned and gave a loud whistle towards Viney, before raising a hand and pointing at Emira. “She’ll take good care of you kid,” she laughed again walking away with Hooty following behind her. 

“What? But…wait!” Emira asked watching her leave.

“Well howdy there,” Viney said behind Emira. “Enjoy the show?”

Emira gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

Edric watched, on the other side of the pen, as Viney rode over to his sister. He chuckled as Emira turned around, wide eyed and red, still clutching the money awkwardly in her hands. He smiled as he watched them talk a bit, watching Emira relax a bit and smile at Viney.

“She better appreciate this,” he said to himself while turning around, heading up the hill. “Lord knows she needs all the help she can get.” He chuckled again, thinking of the face she made when she saw Viney do the first jump.

Edric stopped halfway up the hill, his hands on his hips as he caught his breath, “Wow, lot of hills for the plains.” He gazed back down taking in the whole ranch before him. Emira was following Viney, who was leading Puddles on foot, towards the stables; Edric was rather far away but they seemed a little too close to be proper in his opinion.

He looked back the way they had come, spotting the pens with the cows in them. Edric tried to pick his cow friend out but they all looked too similar. Frowning slightly, he looked back the other way. The Owl Lady was heading towards some sort of chore carrying pails, her dog Hooty never far from her yet utterly distracted by everything.

Finally, Edric turned and looked for Amity to check on her. According to Eda, she would be on the other side of the house, a decent sized one for the town though nowhere close to the Blight’s. There by a pond, Amity sat half turned around on a large rock looking behind her.

Edric frowned as she gave a small wave towards someone blocked by the house, “What are you up to Mittens?”

He watched as two kids Mittens age ran up to her, one pulling the other along. The girl being pulled along had dark hair and wore a yellow dress. The one in front wore slacks and a simple shirt, and had a red hat similar to Eda’s. 

“Huh, must be Eda’s kid,” Edric watched curiously as the kid waved animatedly between the two girls. “Something familiar about them though. Must’ve seen them around town.”

The kid stopped and held out their hand to Amity, who after a moment took it. They pulled Amity off the rock and the three turned and headed back behind the house, Eda’s kid waving animatedly again as they walked.

“Wow, good for Mittens,” Edric chuckled again, amazed his sister was making friends. She was one of the most antisocial people he had ever known, this morning with Gus being a perfect example.

“I hope it lasts longer than today.” Which was a perfectly valid concern with Mittens, now that Edric thought about it.

A voice from the top of the hill broke Edric out of his thoughts, “Oh, Come on! Really!? Look at this mess!”

Edric turned realizing he knew that voice, “Jerbo?”

He continued his ascent reaching the top in no time. Barkus and Jerbo stood at the foot of the tree, examining something on the ground in front of them.

“I can’t believe him!” Jerbo said gesturing towards the ground. “This is it Barkus. The last straw.”

Barkus had turned away looking at Edric with a curious look, nodding in greeting. He grunted.

“No, I mean it this time!”

Barkus rolled his eyes, smacking Jerbos shoulder. He grunted again.

“I am lookin Barkus!” Jerbo gestered both arms towards the bottom of the tree. “And I’m telling you I’m gonna tan his hide. Owl Lady be damned.” He proclaimed with a finger in the air.

Edric chose that time to speak up, “Who are you tanning Jerbo?” He asked with a laugh.

“I’m gonna tan King, Ed! Try to keep up please.” Jerbo looked to him briefly before turning his head back to the ground, his hands on his hips.

Barkus smacked his face with a sigh, while Edric struggled not to laugh. Jerbos face turned to confusion before quickly morphing into one of surprise. He turned and pointed at Edric, his mouth opening and closing with nothing coming out. This proved too much for Edric who started howling with laughter.

“E-Edric! W-what are you doing here?”

“I thought I told you to call me Ed, Jerb.” Edric strolled towards his new friends. “And I could ask the same of you. Isn’t this the Owl Lady’s land?”

“Y-you know I’m not too sure about that nickname Edri- Uh, Ed.” Jerbo quickly corrected himself.

“I could call you Bo?” Edric suggested smugly.

“Jerb it is then…” He conceded with a sigh.

“Glad that’s decided,” Edric threw an arm around Jerbo’s shoulder. “Now what’s all this tanning nonsense?”

Jerbo went red and Edric got a bit concerned he had crossed a line. Before he could think on it, Jerbo pointed towards some half-eaten melon slices at the base of the tree. “That.”

“So, King had…lunch?” Edric said haltingly, trying to figure out the significance of the slices. He looked at Barkus for help.

Barkus grunted again, rolling his eyes at Edric, before taking a seat against the tree.

“I am not overreacting Barkus!” Jerbo glared at his friend.

Barkus shook his head while pulling a knife and chunk of wood. He pointed the knife at Jerbo before gesturing at Edric with a look.

“Uh, what was that about?” Ed asked as Barkus turned his attention to the wood. Whittling away, ignoring them.

“D-don’t worry about him…” Jerbo stuttered, ducking out of Edric’s hold. He leaned down and started gathering the melon slices into a pile.

“Right so…what’s with the melon?” Edric asked instead.

“This was my melon Ed,” Jerbo examined the different slices, before moving them from one pile to another. “I paid for the seeds with my own money, I grew it, and I tended it. Some critter got into the patch and ate most of ‘em. And I came out today to find the last few ones stolen.”

“And, King stole them?”

“We found some footprints in the soil,” Jerbo sat down with a frown. “Got Barkus and he said it matched King’s shoe size. Then we followed the prints here.”

Barkus grunted in agreement.

“Well I talked to Eda just now, and she said he should be up here napping. So, King couldn’t have gotten far,” Edric turned and scanned the area.

“Forget it Ed,” Jerbo said with a long face. “He’s probably long gone by now.”

Edric frowned at how morose his friend sounded. He sat down next to him nudging his shoulder, “Don’t be like that Jerb. We’ll find him and I’ll make him pay you back.”

Jerbo chuckled lightly, “And how are you gonna do that Ed? Last time you saw King he wiped the floor with you, literally.” Jerbo bumped their shoulders again with a laugh. Edric was glad his friend seemed to be happier, and it may have been his imagination but Jerbo seemed to have leaned closer to him. Which was not a bad thing.

“Oh Bo Bo Bo…ye of little faith,” Edric smirked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulled Jerbo even closer to him.

“Hey! M-my name is Jerb! I-I mean Jerbo!” Jerb’s face got red and he shoved a laughing Edric away from him. “Shut up!”

Barkus rolled his eyes from his spot by the tree. He turned to continue whittling before something hit the ground by him. He reached over and held up a piece of melon, examining it before getting up.

Edric and Jerbo were too busy in a shoving war to pay attention when Barkus grunted at them, but they stopped when the piece of melon hit Jerbo in the face. They glanced over at a glaring Barkus.

“What the hell Barkus?” Jerbo asked, rubbing his face.

Barkus shook his head before pointing up with his knife. They followed his gaze up into the tree. Laying back on a tree branch watching them was King.

“Whoops, dropped a piece,” he said, carving a slice from a melon with his knife. “Don’t let me bother you. You can get back to whatever you’re doing.” He brought the knife with the melon piece on it to his mouth, biting the fruit before tossing the rind to the side.

“King!” Jerbo jumped to his feet, pointing up aggressively. “You stole my melon! J’accuse!”

King stopped and pondered a moment, “Hmm…Nah. I seem to recall finding this on the ground.” He said smugly.

“Yeah! On my family’s farm! Where I planted it!” Jerbo accused.

“That don’t seem right kid. Pretty sure this is a different melon.”

“Sure… Just like it was different corn last time, or different apples the time before that.”

“Oh, not this again…”

“We have the only apple trees in the area King!”

Edric stood up and walked over to Barkus, as Jerbo and King continued arguing. “So, this uh…happens a lot?”

Barkus snorted and made a so-so motion with his hand. Edric rolled his eyes, tuning back into the bickering.

“Well if you want it so bad then you can have it.” King tossed the half-eaten melon at Jerbo, who awkwardly caught it.

“Oh no! Not this time! You’re paying me back!” Jerbo pointed at the melon. “I’ve been waiting to taste these since I bought the seeds, and you just steal them!?”

“For the last time, I didn’t steal nothin kid. And I’m definitely not paying you back!” King stared Jerbo down in defiance.

“Hold on, hold on,” Edric interjected. “I have an idea.”

“And what would that be brave?” King asked from the tree.

“Stay out of this Ed,” Jerbo continued to glare at King.

“No no, hear me out,” Ed approached Jerbo with his hands out. “I came over here to apologize to King about how I acted last time we met.”

King snorted from his branch. “You leave him alone King!” Jerbo pointed up at him angrily.

“Easy Jerb,” Edric patted his shoulder. “Look I owe you King, so I’ll pay for the melons.”

“Ed!” Jerbo looked at his friend, who was busy looking through his wallet. “You don’t have to do that. King is the one who should pay me back.”

“Yes, he does and no, I don’t!” King shouted.

“You be quiet! And try to be thankful for once!”

“I am thankful!” King said smugly. “Someone else is paying and I get to finish my nap!” He exaggerated getting comfier on his branch, pulling his top hat over his eyes before putting his hands behind his head.

“I wouldn’t be so sure King…” Ed said pulling out a bill. “Miss Eda seemed pretty pissed you never mucked the stalls. Said something about no supper?”

King lifted his hat a fraction and glared suspiciously at Ed with one eye, “She wouldn’t.”

Edric waved the dollar around, “Hey I’m just some city slicker. What do I know about you two?”

The two stared at each other for a moment before King looked away. “Ugh, of course she would!” He twisted around, grabbing the branch and sliding off. He dangled by his hands for a second before dropping the last few feet, landing on his back with a “Weh.”

He got up with a glare at the teens, fixing both his hat and rope. He pointed at Jerbo then at Edric, “The three of us are all squared up.” He turned and nodded once at Barkus before heading down the hill towards the stables.

“Pfft, I hope he doesn’t get supper,” Jerbo muttered, sitting down again.

“Oh, no. I lied about that,” Edric sat down with a laugh. “Can’t believe he bought that.”

“So…He’s going down to do work he hates to avoid a punishment that won’t be coming?” Jerbo watched King descend the hill before bursting out in laughter. Barkus snickered and shook his head smiling.

“I guess so,” Edric said before holding out the dollar to Jerbo. “Here.”

“Oh Ed. No.” Jerbo pushed his hand away. “I couldn’t.”

“C’mon Jerb. You can replace those seeds.”

“Ed, I could probably get more seeds from the mess King made. I don’t need it.”

“Well maybe you can buy different seeds?” Ed smiled at him. “C’mon I want you to have this.”

Jerbo blushed but ultimately accepted the money, “W-well ok. But you’re having some when it’s grown.”

“I’d love some of…well whatever it’ll be,” Edric chuckled, lightly punching Jerbo’s shoulder. “I can’t wait Jerb.”

“Y-yea…me too,” Jerbo said softly.

Edric looked out away from the ranch, taking in the fields of crops and the rolling hills leading up to what seemed like a mountain in the distance. “Wow,” he said taking it all in. He turned and pointed off towards the side, “So, that’s your house Jerb?”

“Oh yea, that’s my family’s homestead,” Jerbo answered before pointing out all the little details about his home.

Barkus sat a bit away from them listening to the conversation, eyes flicking from one to the other. He snorted to himself as the two seemed to lean closer as Edric followed Jerbo’s hand as he pointed something out in the distance.

Barkus shook his head and went back to whittling. Watching as the head of a dog took shape from the wood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mention of homophobia in this chapter

Amity paused by the side of the Owl Lady’s house, looking back towards where her siblings were. She frowned as Edric seemed to shove the money in Emira’s hand before walking off quickly. Amity had an idea where he was heading towards, or who.

She watched Emira’s bewilderment grow as the Owl Lady whistled and Viney started riding over to them. The Owl Lady, however, didn’t stay and headed over to a water pump with some buckets in front of the house. This did leave Amity in full view of her and another mischievous look appeared on her face as she caught sight of Amity watching her.

Amity was caught, wide eyed, hiding beside a criminal’s house by said criminal. “Calm down. I’m not doing anything wrong,” she muttered to herself as her anxiety spiked. The Owl Lady simply smirked in that sly way and made a shooing motion with her hand.

Amity quickly took control of her emotions, schooling her face into what she referred to as the Blight mask. She gave a distrustful stare at the older woman, who smirked back unscathed, before turning. She frowned in annoyance, as the older woman laughed as she walked away.

“She’s up to something,” Amity spoke to herself as she rounded the house. Some trees stood, spotted around the back, and Amity raised an eyebrow at the swing attached to one. The Owl Lady didn’t seem to be a swing person, perhaps it was for whoever ‘King’ was. Straight back a fence ran parallel to rows of corn further on.

“Probably the neighbors. I would try to separate that woman’s craziness from my property as well.” Amity scoffed.

She turned to the left seeing a large pond stretching before her, a large flat rock jutting partially over the water. Amity climbed on top gazing into the water as several fish came over watching her back. She sat back on the rock looking over this pond that just teemed with life. Dragonflies and other bugs flew among the cattails and wild flowers growing along the shore. On the opposite shore, Amity saw a rabbit pause for a drink before darting back into the underbrush.

All in all, it was the picture of a tranquil setting, which only made Amity’s unease grow. “Why did the Owl Lady give all those looks towards me? Miss Noceda said not to trust her. There must be some reason she wanted me back here. Other than to read of course.” Amity paused and glanced towards the swing swaying in the soft breeze.

“And who is this ‘King’?” Amity turned back to the water, remembering the snippet of conversation she heard as she walked away from her siblings. “I find out Edric got in trouble with a local our first day. Now he’s trying to track down this ‘King’ and the Owl Lady says to be civil? It can’t be a coincidence.” She frowned in annoyance and some sibling concern towards Ed’s wellbeing.

“And what kind of name is King!?” She yelled at the fish in front of her, placing her book to the side.

“Amity?” someone said to her side.

She turned her head towards the familiar voice, to find Luz and another girl climbing the fence dividing the property. “Luz?” she asked in disbelief.

Luz jumped from the fence and turned to Amity waving her red Stetson in greeting, “Hey Amity!” Amity turned and offered a small wave back. Luz’s smile somehow grew brighter, before she turned and helped the girl down off the fence.

 _‘Why is Luz here?’_ Amity wondered. Luz grabbed the girl’s hand as soon as she got over the fence, and ran over to where Amity sat so fast and suddenly that she dropped the basket she had been carrying.

“Luz! Not so fast.” The girl admonished her friend, pulling her arm away from Luz. She smoothed out her yellow dress and readjusted her sun hat, while giving Luz a stern look. “You made me drop the food, you know.”

“Oops! Sorry Willow,” Luz rubbed the back of her head before gesturing towards Amity. “But this is that girl I was talking about, Amity! Amity!” Luz turned towards the Blight gesturing back towards Willow. “This is my best friend in the whole world Willow!”

“Nice to meet you Amity,” Willow gave a small smile in greeting.

“Uhh, likewise Willow,” Amity nodded before turning back to Luz. “Luz what are you doing here?”

“Huh? Oh!” Luz got excited and pointed back towards the dropped basket. “Me and Willow are going to have a picnic! You should join us! We’re going to have so much fun! I mean only if you want…” She added bashfully.

“Oh, I meant…I mean…” Amity glanced back towards the house, where one of her siblings was buying horses off the Owl Lady. Probably. She looked backed to Luz who was looking at her with a hopeful look. She probably has time. “I could join you for a bit.”

Luz’s face lit up in a wide grin, “That’s great, Amity! This is going to be so much fun! Come on!” She held out a hand towards Amity.

Amity stared at the hand for a second, before glancing back up at Luz’s infectious smile. She slowly reached her own hand out and, almost hesitantly, placed it gently in Luz’s. Luz grasped her hand, holding her tightly while helping her off the rock she was perched on. Amity stood up and they both stared, smiling at each other. Amity almost forgot there was another person there.

Willow gave a small cough breaking Amity out of thoughts she really didn’t want to examine right now, “Uh, Luz? We gonna have that picnic?”

“Right! Let’s go!” Luz grabbed Willow with her free hand and pulled the two girls back towards the center of the yard. Amity struggled to keep up with her longer dress, having to use her free hand to hold it up so she wouldn’t trip on it. Willow had a different problem as her hat almost flew off, but her hand shot up at the last second stubbornly holding it on her head.

Luz stopped in the middle of the yard looking around, “Alright this is the perfect spot.” She released her friends and turned with a smile, which fell as she took in her friends disheveled appearance. “Oh…I did it again, didn’t I Willow?”

“It’s ok Luz. No harm done,” Willow gave a mischievous look. “Though you could make it up to me by getting the basket.” She pointed to the basket still sitting by the fence, on the other side of the yard.

“Right.” She turned towards Amity, who was trying to smooth her dress back out. “I’m sorry about that Amity. I was just really excited you’d be joining us. I-I understand if you didn’t want to join us anymore…” Luz looked down guiltily.

While it was true Amity was annoyed, and her mother might be upset if she went through town looking disheveled, she couldn’t stand the look of a distressed Luz. _‘She doesn’t look right without a cute smile. I mean a smile. Because we’re friends and friends want to see each other happy. Right?’_

“Uh…Amity?” Luz and Willow looked at her in concern.

“I’M FINE! I mean…” Amity took a calming breath. “It’s fine Luz. You were just excited and we are just kids. But next time, try to remember not all of us wear slacks.” She pointed down at Luz’s pants.

Luz laughed in relief, “You’re right, you’re right. But as I’ve been trying to tell Willow here, pants are so much better for running around. You all should try them sometime.” Luz gestured as she walked off towards the basket.

Willow rolled her eyes at Amity who broke into giggles. “She tells you that often?”

“Only when we have to climb, run, or jump. So, every time I see her.” Willow laughed.

“I believe that. I almost had to physically restrain her from climbing the bookshelves at the library. I mean the ladder was right there!”

“Hey that ladder was _not_ right there! It was a good 10 feet away!” Luz trotted back over, placing the basket down before opening it up. Another bout of giggles broke out from Willow and Amity, as Luz took a red checkered blanket out and unfurled it. “Just help me with this won’t you?” She asked, rolling her eyes.

The three of them took a corner, Luz later fixing the fourth corner, and laid the blanket out on the ground. They took their seats on the blanket and Luz took out two plates, passing one to Willow. “Sorry Amity, you may have to share my plate.” She gave her an apologetic look.

“It’s alright Luz. What kind of food did you two pack?”

“Oh! Uh… Corn bread, some apples I got from Jerbo, some jerky. Beef I think,” Luz ruffled around the basket pulling the food out as she listed them. “And… This!” She pulled a pie in a tin from the basket, holding it in triumph.

“A pie?” Amity raised an eyebrow.

“Blackberry,” Willow supplied. “Grew the bush myself.”

“Oh, I love blackberry,” Amity grew excited about having some of her favorite pies.

“We haven’t tried it yet, but Willow always makes the best fruits!” Luz started divvying out food onto the plates. She pulled a knife out of the basket before gesturing to Willow, “You got it as a gift, right?”

Willow nodded, “My fathers got it from a salesman for my birthday last year. I don’t think anyone else has a blackberry bush in the area.” Amity froze.

Luz nodded, not looking up as she focused on cutting the pie into slices. “Yeah, I remember the party. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Gus having so much fun.” She laughed.

“Wait…” Amity said slowly, “Your…Fathers?”

Luz stopped and looked at Willow who stared at Amity with a worried expression.

“Y-you’re not gonna to get weird, are you?” She asked in a small voice.

Amity watched the girl almost curl into herself, “I’m sorry if I said something wrong. I-I just…don’t understand?” She looked between Willow to Luz in confusion.

“Amity,” Luz placed a hand on Willow’s shoulder while staring down the Blight. “Instead of a mom, Willow has two dads. And that’s ok because they all love each other…” Luz turned to Willow, pulling her into a half hug as she said the last part. Willow seemed to want to look anywhere except at Amity.

“Oh…” Amity sat and thought about it for a second. “I didn’t know that was an option…”

“Some grownups don’t want it to be,” Willow wearily glanced back at Amity.

“Most folks out here don’t care,” Luz looked back at Amity. “But since the town started expanding, there’s been some…less friendly faces at church…”

“Because you have two dads?” Amity clarified.

Willow nodded.

“Well that’s stupid! As long as you all love each other then what should it matter!? I’ve definitely seen my share of unhappy couples from my parent’s friends!” Amity leaned over and laid her hand on Willow’s knee. “Don’t worry about them, I’m sure they’re just jealous.”

Willow smiled back at her, and moved her hand over Amity’s. “Thanks. I know. Most people are alright, and the kids stopped their teasin after I beat the lead one silly. And I have Luz.”

“Yeah, You Do!” Luz reached over and held Amity’s hand. “And now you have Amity too! We’ll be like the Three Musketeers! I’ll be D’Artagnan!”

“Luz,” Amity laughed. “D’Artagnan wasn’t an original musketeer and only joined later as the fourth. If anyone’s D’Artagnan, it’s me.”

“Well who am I then?”

Amity pretended to think for a bit before giving a sly smile, “You can be…Porthos.”

“Porthos!? I am way smarter than Porthos! And do you see how I dress!?” Luz gestured at herself in faux outrage, before pointing towards Amity’s fancy dress. “If anyone’s Porthos, it’s you Blight!”

“She’s got a point Amity,” Willow said, her smile back on her face.

“Oh yeah? If you’re so smart, who are you Willow?”

“That’s easy. I’m Athos,” she reached over and lightly shoved Luz. “Because I’m always keeping D’Artagnan out of trouble.”

“Hey! I am not always in trouble!” Luz pouted.

“I’m just kidding Luz,” Willow smiled. “Now how about we get to the meal?”

The three friends laughed and dove into the food, enjoying the meal. Luz and Willow laughed and discussed who would be the Aramis, the last musketeer, in their group. Amity however had a lot to think about.

_‘Something Edric had said this morning, “Because we have to spend the day watching you make puppy eyes at Viney, Em.” I thought Ed was teasing Emira about wanting to be friends with Viney. Which in hindsight doesn’t make much sense.’_

Luz dished out the pie, placing a double helping on their shared plate. It was delicious and was possibly better than the blackberries she had back in California. Amity continued her thought.

_‘But Willow had two dads, and if two men could start a family why couldn’t two women? Does Emira have a crush on Viney? I’ll have to pay more attention now that I know this is a possibility.’_

Amity had finished off her slice of pie in record time and seemed surprised that it was gone. Luz laughed and slid the rest of her slice over, before offering it to Amity with a smile. She smiled shyly and thanked her.

_‘You know I never have been that interested in boys, maybe marrying a girl would be a better idea? I’ll have to think about it later, see how I feel about that thought. When I’m not busy.’_

She watched Luz laugh at her own dumb joke. Amity wasn’t sure it was even that funny, but she couldn’t look away. Luz seemed to be just overflowing with joy every time Amity saw her. It was unlike anyone she had ever met before.

_‘Yeah, I’ll just enjoy the rest of the day…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Gus would be Aramis because he is a schemer and a saint
> 
> I also haven't watched the movie in years so every time I say D'Artagnan I say it in a Russian Accent due to the Metro series.


End file.
